deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Touhou Extra Boss Battle Royale
Description The Semi-Final Episode of Season One! Which of These Super Powerful Youkai will Be the Winner? The Tank Girl? The Youkai Sisters? The Grimoire of the Past? The Scarlet Sister? The Gap Hag? The Phoenix? The Moriya Goddess? The Unconscious Subconscious? The UFO? The Ordinary Magician? The Ditto of Gensokyo? or The Drum Girl? Interlude Wiz:Gensokyo is A Vast Place, and Many Characters of this Realm are Hax-Induced And we are gonna Pit the Strongest Against Each other. Boomstick:Rika, The Girl in a Tank, Mugetsu The Makai Maid, Gengetsu The Angelic Demon, And PC-98 Alice the Grimoire of the Past. Wiz:Flandre 2-Time Death Battle Champion Yukari, The Gap Hag Mokou, The Phoenix, Suwako, The Goddess of The Moriya Shrine. Boomstick:Koishi The Unconsious Subconsious, Nue, The UFO, Marisa, The Ordinary Witch, Mamizou, The Shapeshifter, and Raiko, The...Drummer. Wiz:The Winner Will Be Facing Reimu Hakurei Along Side Their Closest Ally. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz:And Its Our Job To Analyze Their Weapons Armors and Skills To Find out Who Would Win a Death Battle!! Rika Wiz:Rika Is The First Ever Extra Boss in Touhou, and she Is Only a Mere Human. Boomstick:HOW. ''' Wiz:I Dunno. Rika Pilots 3 Tanks, The Very Weak Shrine Tank, which is Pretty weak. '''Boomstick:Flower Tank, Lets Rikas Attacks From her Shrine Tank Become a Tiny Bit Stronger. Wiz:She has Tons Of Lasers, and Danmaku. Boomstick:But she has Her Final Tank, Evil Eye Sigma, and is Very Tough, She Possesses Millions Of Lasers and Minions. Bakebake. Wiz:But shes Not Durable without the Tanks, and the Tanks can explode with enough pressure, but Rika might just win this fight to the Death. Rika:You Fell for my Trap! Mugetsu and Gengestu Wiz:Mugetsu & Gengetsu are Two Dream Demons. Boomstick:I Wonder if They Know Freddy Krueger. Wiz:I Highly Doubt that, but Because They are Demons They Should Have the Ability to Manipulate Dreams and Must be Much Stronger In Dreams. Boomstick:Like The Nightmare Slasher, they are Weakened when Pulled out of A Dream. Also, Mugestu and Gengetsu are also known for Being Slightly Psycho, But Mugestu not that Much, Gengetsu, however, is A lot more Blood-Lusting and Even considered the Hardest Boss in touhou, also she has What people Consider a Little Spell Card, Known as- Boomstick:GENGESTU RAPE TIME! Where she Bombards The Entire Screen with Extremely Fast, and Hard to dodge Bullets! Wiz:However these two are Weakened when Alone, but even then, They are A Force to Be Reckoned With Gengetsu:C'mon Sis~ Let's Mess With Them! PC-98 Alice Wiz:This Variation of Alice is Very Powerful. Boomstick:Evenwith out that Grimoire she has A Bit of Fairy Manipulation and can use them to her advantage. Wiz:However, She Will use the Grimoire if All else Fails, This Magical Grimoire Grants Alice Super Strong Attacks That she has Memorized.. Boomstick:Memorized? if she has Memorized them why does she Need the Grimoire? Wiz:Alice states "It's magic so powerful that you can't do it without looking at the book." Boomstick:...you're Kidding, Anyway Alices Danamku comes In Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Purple. Wiz:She also Has Spells Of Fire, Ice, Lightning, Nature, and Poisonous Elements. Boomstick:All Of these Spells are shown to Wound Even Powerful Youkai Like Mima & Yuuka. Wiz:However, Alice is Heavily Weakened When She Loses the Grimoire, so if you are Face her in a Battle, that might be your best bet. Boomstick:But Don't Fuck with this Little Girl. Alice:It's Super Strong! Flandre Scarlet Boomstick:Flandre has Many powers Up her Sleeve. Wiz:Flandre was Locked up in the SDM For 495 Years. and Due to this, gained a Small Dose of Insanity. which causes her to Anhilate ANYONE Stupid enough to Enter her room, and when she kills you, Nothing remains.. Boomstick:*Shivers* That is Fucking Creepy! Flandre has many Attacks at her Disposal like her Foes, Such as her Flaming Sword Laevatein! which is 2 times Her Size and can Create Bullets from it Just by Swinging it! Wiz:That is Not all she has, Like her Opponent's She Can us Spell Cards! Like Cranberry Trap, Her Iconic Four of a Kind, or her 2 Strongest Spell's And then Will there Be None, were she Turns invisible and Begins to Launch Barrages of Danmaku! 'Boomstick:And Ripples of 495 Years which starts Weak, but Becomes Barely Dodgable! However, this Spell depends On Flandre's Energy, and as she gets hurt, it gets stronger. Talk about a Risk Taker.' Wiz:Also, although Her foes are also Youkai, Flandre and the others CAN regenerate from wounds, but will be heavily wounded By Spiritual Attacks. 'Boomstick:But who gives a Shit when Your Special Ability is To DESTROY anything and EVERYTHING!' Wiz;Correct! Flandre's Ability is unbelievably Powerful! she Demonstrated it a Touhou Manga via the Destruction of a Huge Meteor! however, Flandre herself said That that is NOWHERE near her Limit, meaning she can Go Further than that, she is even rumored to have a Limit More than enough to Destroy the Sun! which if she did, would cause a Global Apocalypse. 'Boomstick:But Flandre is Powerful, she Has Vampire Resilience for Oni Strength and Tengu Speed. Wiz:however, shes VERY unstable & shes INSANELY Weak to Spiritual Moves, However, so are her Foes so it doesn't really Matter. 'Boomstick:Bottom Line, Flandre Could Destroy you Without even TRYING.' Flandre:I Wanna Play Danmaku~! Yukari Yakumo Wiz:Yukari is One of the Most Powerful Youkai in Gaming History. Boomstick:More Like in GENERAL, Yukari controls Gaps and A Ton of Borders, but We are giving her a limit of Three Border Manipulation. She has Many Border Manipulating Choices, Size, Dreams & Reality, Motion, Light & Darkness, Straight, and Curve, Human & Youkai, & Life & Death, Wiz:She can Also use Her Shikigami Ran & Chen in Battle as Homing Wrecking Balls, but when these two are in these forms, they are very easy to hurt, bvut they are also super fast and tough. Boomstick:Yukari also can use Gaps To Warp her self or Other things and Can even spawn in verious Weapons, Lasers Danmaku, TRAINS. Wiz:Yes, Yukari can use various Weapons Via her Gap and Also with he rParasol, it can Launch LASERS! Boomstick:But her Gaps Aren't Perfect, They can Actually Be DESTROYED!!! Wiz:But Yukari is One of the Most Dangerous Youkai Ever. Yukari:Fear this Bouquet...of DEATH. Mokou no Fujiwara Wiz:Deep in the Bamboo Forest there Is A Human Girl, Her Name is Mokou no Fujiwara. Born Back in the 1300s, she became immortal after a Ton of Chain of Events, Such as Seeing Her Father being Rejected by Kaguya, which Angered her so Much, she wanted to kill her, which she Plotted to do, but she Saw her fly off, and saw men heading towards a Mountain, yada yada yada She pushed a Man off the Edge of a Mountain and Drunk the Elixer, making her Immortal Boomstick:That bitch Needs a Hair Cut. anyway, Mokou possesses a Fiery Ability to start fire and Ignite herself, she is Also very powerful, Even able to fight against the Legendary Hakurei Shrine Maiden. Wiz:But most of this Is USUALLY Because She Is Immortal, however for this Fight, she Will not be. Boomstick:Well, ok. Mokou is able ignite herself in flame and is Ab le to perform a very powerful Tackle and Blast. Wiz:but she is NOT Durable, for one when she respawns, She keeps her wounds, as she was holding her guts in at the end of her Fight with Reimu and Yukari, but she is Bottom-line one of the Strongest humans EVER. Mokou:KAGUYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Suwako Moriya Boomstick:Um, Wiz? Wiz:Yeah? Boomstick:DA FUCK! Why Are We Doing a FUCKING GOD! They are Undobtably, Immortal, & OP As FUCK!!!!!!! Wiz:Suwako Is A God, but shes A Goddess of a Shrine, Not a Element, However, Suwako possesses Powerful Strength with her Manipulation of Ground, which Might come in hand. Boomstick:She Also weilds Metal Rings That can hurt like a MOTHER FU-''' Wiz:an She can also shoot out danmaku from Her Silly freaking Hat. and lastly, she Manipulates Frogs. '''Boomstick:FUCKING WHY. Also Suwako is Not Perfect, she Is Incredibly Arrogant and Foolish, which caused her to lose her shrine. Wiz:But few should Underestimate this Goddess, or else she will make you Feel her Wrath. Suwako:Kero? Koishi Komeji Boomstick:Now for what i think Is Kinda a Blantant Rip of Flandre. Koishi. Wiz:Boomstick! That is Not true! Boomstick:Think About it! 2 Bosses that dont do much, Boss three is a Gatekeeper The only Difference is the Order of the Mistress of the Place and her Pets! Wiz:Yeah, you Wish. Koishi is the Little Sister of Satori, Who Can Read Minds. Boomstick:DAFUQ?! Why Cant Koishi?! Wiz:You see Koishi's Third eye is Closed, which she did herself, to Prevent herself From being Hated, and Succeeded...in the Weirdest way possible, People Forget meeting her as soon as she leaves there Vision, and the only People who remember Are People who are Childish. Boomstick:...Oh.. So Basically her Ability in a Nutshell? not Being noticable? Wiz:...In Laymon Terms...yes. Boomstick:Oh. Ok. lets Talk Koishis Moves! Wiz:Alright Koishi is a Powerful Foe, and has Many Bizzare and Powerful Attacks. Boomstick:Like Danmaku Paranoia, The Prickly Subterranean Rose, and her Strongest Move: Im Going to call you Now, so answer the Phone! where see warps her Prey and Slashes them Heavily with a Knife Wiz:However, Koishi is Not Perfect, For example she'll go INSANE if her Hat is Wounded, which she Calls Mr.Hat. Boomstick:WHAT. THE. FUCK. Wiz:Also, Koishi Has Her Own Dimension, the Same Dimension she Warps her prey to In Her Strongest Attack. Boomstick:...I'm Sorry Who were we Talking about? Koishi:Mr. Hat is My Friend! He Helps Me Focus! Nue Hoejuu Wiz:Nue Hoejuu is a Alien From Space that now Currently Resides at Gensokyo Boomstick:I Thought she was Mistaken By An Alien, anyway Nue is Extremely Tough! Wiz:Correct, she has immense Stuff in her arsenal, Such as three UFOs: One red, One Green and One Blue. Boomstick:She uses them To Attack her Foes with Many Danmaku With Lasers Energy Blasts and More Lasers!!! LAZOR!! Wiz:Boomstick, Calm Down. any Way Nue just doesn't Have Projectiles, She has A Trident which can Stab you three times in a row of Course. Boomstick:Also, Her Ability is to Hide her True form, which is Theoried to Be Undenyingly Powerful - WAY More Powerful than her Usual Base form. Wiz:Now For Nue's Spells she Has Many, but Not the Most out of All of these 3, She Has Heian Dark Clouds, Mysterious Snake Show, and her Two strongest, "Nightmare of Heiankyou" Where she traps her foes with lasers and then strikes, & The Bow of Genzanmi Yorimasa where nue uses the Bow she fears on her Foe to deal MASSIVE damage. Boomstick:The Problem with Nue is she Is Pretty Meh in Her Usual Form, Wiz:However, Do Not under Estimate this Unidentified Fantastic Girl, Because you just might Be Her Prey. Nue:*Winks at the Screen on a Mini UFO* Marisa Kirisame Wiz: Marisa Kirisame was the daughter of the owner of the Kirisame shop. Boomstick: But like any hero with an heritage, she left her family to become a badass. Wiz: Despite her best spiritual affinity being with water, she prefer to use light and heat based magic. Boomstick: Yeah! Screw destiny! I do what I want! Wiz: Though unlike her best friend Reimu, her power does not come form her heritage, but by pure training alone. She spends her day trying new magical ingredient together, in hope of finding a magical reaction. Boomstick: Or she, y'know, just steal them form others. Marisa is notorious for stealing stuff, most notably, the magic attack of others. Even her iconic Master Spark was originally used by Yuuka Kazami. Wiz: But her vast array of spell and imagination in using them make her unpredictable. But her greatest asset is her fire power. She uses the mini-hakkero, a magical furnace, to channel her magical power. She use it most notably to fire her Master Spark, a laser of pure heat and magic, capable of reducing a mountain to smithereens. Boomstick: She also uses it to propel herself and boost her speed and perform one of her deadly finishers, the Sungrazer. Wiz: According to her spell card named Star Sign "Escape Velocity", she can reach the speed necessary to escape the earth gravitational pull, which will kill any ordinary human. Boomstick: Her magic isn't limited to laser however, use many star-shaped projectile at high speed. Why she chooses star-shaped over something more badass is beyond me but at least they work. Wiz: Like most normal persons in Gensokyo, she can fly. Though she prefer to ride her broom to do it, she can still fly without it, as she can whack enemies with it even in mid-air. Boomstick: Like Peach, her ass is extremely powerful. It can destroy magic bullet, ki energy ball and even knife thrown at her. Wiz: Her fire power is one of the highest in Gensokyo, only comparable to powerhouse like Utsuho Reiuji. Boomstick:But is it Enough to Help her survive these Ultra Powerful Youkai?! Marisa:Ze~ Mamizou Futatsuiwa Wiz:Mamizou is one Of Nues Friends That she Somehow summoned From the Outside World. Boomstick:She is Widely Known for Disguising and Shapeshifting, she can Shapeshift into Other Youkai, Humans and Even Copy their Spell Cards, how she can Perplexes Even me. Wiz:While the ability is described as a simple disguise, it isn't a mere illusion and actually influences and changes the physical properties of the target. For instance, in Hopeless Masquerade, she can turn the opponent into something completely harmless, and her underlings seem to obtain the properties of whatever they transform into, becoming able to attack by blowing steam after they transform into a giant teapot. Boomstick:HOW AND WHY? Wiz:Touhou Logic, anyway, Mamizous Disguises AREN'T Perfect, someone can spot them if she Is Tickled as Her tail will flinch and so will Her Ears, Making her Hurtable. Boomstick:But don't fuck with This Tanooki! Mamizou shapeshifts into A New Reporter. 'Raiko Horikawa' Wiz:Raiko is A tsukumogami That was Born from a Taiko Drum, that became A lot more Enhanced after Absorbing Magic Energy from the Real World, Making her stronger. Boomstick:And With that Grants Raiko drumming Attacks, making shock waves, and she can possibly Whack you with her Drums, Wiz:However, Raiko is VERY Slow but Very Tanky, But her Slowness Grants her a VERY Clear weakness, and her beats are Predictable To Dodge. Boomstick:...But maybe her Beats will Grant her the Win? Wiz:I HIGHLY Doubt it. Raiko Preforms a Danmaku Drum Solo FIGHT All the Combatants Are Warped To A Demonic Dream Realm, where they all stare At Each other, With Grins On Their Faces. Flandre:Fufu... Yukari:Bring it..All of you!! Mokou:My Immortality May Be gone...But I'll still put you all down! Suwako:Kero? Koishi & Nue:Flaaaan...we want Revenge! Marisa:Oh Crap. Mamizou:I'll take all of you down! Raiko:This will be Interesting. The 9 Get into Fighting Positions...and See 4 Figures Walk over. Rika(In Her Shrine Tank):Don't Forget about us! Mugetsu & Gengetsu:Our Sisterly Strength Will take you all Down, with our Dreamly Skills too! Alice:Hah! My Grimoire Will Overwhelm you All! The 13 Get into a Fighting Position. FIGHT! Mugestu Starts the Fight by Using her Dream Manipulation toss Mamizou into a Wall and Goes after Her, While Raiko feels She is Tanky enough to Take down Rika and Flies down toward Rika's Shrine Tank and Launches Powerful Shock wave Beats, While Rika Retaliates With Pretty easy to dodge Danmaku. Meanwhile Nue Is Sword-Fighting Flandre, who is Currently Over-Powering Nue, While Marisa, who KNOWS Yukari is The Biggest Threat is Attacking Yukari, with Help from PC-98 Alice, While Yukari blasts Back Danmaku via Mini-Gaps. Meanwhile, Mokou is Dodging Suwakos Ring tosses And Ground Shock Waves while Retaliating With a Fiery Blast every now and Then, While Koishi is Trying To weaken Gengetsu with her Danmaku so she Finish her off Quickly. Raiko decides to smash her drum against the Shrine tank and Does Exactly So, which Causes the Tank to Malfunction and Begin to self-destruct, Rika:Crap! Rika Immediately Bails and Jumps into the Flower Tank, while The Explosion of the Shrine Tank knocked Raiko into A Tree, and Then Rika sees Raiko looked Very Weakened From the Attack and Begins to Launch a Decent Sized Laser Straight for the Drumming Youkai, who tries to Overpower it with a MASSIVE Drum Solo. Suwako decides to amp up her Attacks and Multiplies her Metal rings and Throws Them all at Mokou, who Melts all but two, But Mokou sees The Struggle between Raiko and Rika and decides to throw em Straight At Them, messing them BOTH Up, causing Rika's Flower Tank to get hit by a Ton of Shock waves of The Drums Beat, But Poor Raiko broke her arm from the Laser which Launched her Straight into a Tree, Rika escapes The Flower tank and Gets into The Evil Eye Sigma, and sees The Wounded Raiko and Finishes Her With a Massive Laser, Destroying Raiko Completely, KO 1! Suwako, Seeing Mokou is Distracted Lunges Straight For her, but Gets Singed, and Gets Tossed into Evil Eye Sigma, who Begins Launching BakeBake, which Suwako and Mokou Promptly Destroy, and Begin to attack Rika, and Rika blasts the Two With a Mini grenade, Launching the Two into a Tree, Suwako and Mokou weren't that wounded from the Attack however, and then Blast A Watery and Fiery Blast Straight at Evil Eye Sigma, Which Impaled the Massive Tank and caused it to Explode. Rika:WAH!! Rika Screamed as She was Launched high into the Air from the Explosion and Suwako grabbed Her and Smashed her Head first into A Tree, Obliterating Rika's Head. KO 2! Mokou and Suwako hi five Each other, and Then stare for a second Then Go Right back to fighting, Meanwhile, Nue and Flandre are Still sword fighting, when Flandre Gives Nue a Powerful Gut Punch, heavily Hurting the Alien, who tries to Stab flandre, But Only Gets A Clone, and Flandre grabs Nue from Behind and Launches Her Straight at Marisa, who whacks her into a Tree with her Broom. Nue:Flandre, you have No idea how much you make Me angry... Nue stands Up and Goes into her True Form and Launches Her Ufos Straight at Flandre, Who Launches the Cranberry Traps Straight from Her Sword, and then Lunges Straight at Nue and Launches A Vicious Bite on Nues Head, causing Nue to black out in Pain, Flandre sees this and grins, and Violently Rips Nue Apart. Flandre:Oopsies~ KO 3! Meanwhile Koishi is Managing to get a couple of Stabs on Gengetsu who suddenly Grabs Koishi and Throws her into A Tree, but Koishi then warps Her to Her Subconscious and Impales Gengetsu in the Shoulder Violently, and then Begins to Make Gengetsu feel Odd, however, Like Flandre it Becomes Disadvantageous, but to the Extreme, Gengetsu Begins to Go INSANE, And GFlares At Koishi and Blasts Koishi with Mini Gengetsu Rape Time, Absolutely Impaling Koishi A Thousand Times! Koishi:GWAH!! Koishi cancels Out her subconscious and looks Completely Wounded, and Gengetsu Destroys The Little Youkai with a Massive Laser...and the Only remains of Koishi, is Mr. Hat, who Gengetsu Merely Stuffs in her Dress, for Safekeeping. KO 4! Meanwhile, Mamizou is Being Tossed all Over like a Sad Rag doll..., but then Vanishes, and Appears Behind Mugetsu and Slams her into a Tree with her Massive Tail, Mugetsu gets Furious and Lunges straight For Mugetsu who Impales her with an Umbrella, and Mugetsu looks down for a Second, and Looks Back up, and Looks TERRIFIED. Why? Well right In front of her, was The Hakurei Shrine Maiden, who Annihilated Her with A Massive Fantasy Seal...Actually, It was Just Mamizou who Merely Shapeshifted into The Shrine Maiden, however using a Spell that she doesn't Own, actually Heavily Tired out Mamizou.. Mamizou:Man..i'm getting Too old For this Crap.. KO 5! Meanwhile, Yukari decided to Use her Boundry Skill and Made it So No one could Move! all but Her, but for just a Certain amount of Time and Launches A Massive Laser, at Everyone!, everyone took the Punishment, some Better than Others, and Luckily after that, everyone was Free Again, Mamizou looks Absolutely Destroyed, but alive, and Lunges Straight at Flandre in her Reimu form, but was Promptly Grabbed By The Vampire. Flandre:Your Not The Girl in Red-White! Flandre Tickles Mamizou Briefly, Making her Ears and Tails Twitch, Making Mamizou Absoulutely Fear what Flandre Was Gonna Do, Flandre then Grabbed Mamizou by the Head, Mamizou tried to Struggle out but flandre grabbed Both her Arms with 1 hand and Crushes Mamizous Head. Flandre:You can't Fool Me~ KO 6! Mokou and Suwako look At the Remaining 5 Other than them, but decide to Continue their Bloody Fight, Suwako Launches Tons of Heavy Boulders straight at the Phoenix, who Blitzes Through them All with her Fiery Tackles and Lunges Straight into Suwako who dodges and Punches the Ground So Hard It Causes Two Massive Ground Pillars To Appear, both Near Mokou, and Then they Collide into Mokou. KO-''' Nope, Mokou began To Completely Melt the To Rocky Pillars! And Escapes and Blastrs the Pillars With Fire So Hot the Pillars Melt into Lava, Suwako, seeing this Lunges Straight For Mokou, Who kicks her Right into the Lava, Melting The Moriya Goddess Completely. '''KO 7! Marisa, Seeing Mokou Melt Suwako away, Promptly Master Sparks Yukari into a Wall, and Goes in for a Sungrazer, Mokou, Seeing this Lunges Straight At Marisa cloaked In Fire and the Two Collide, Marisa seeing she Might Lose this Bout blasts Mokou away with Master Spark. Mokou:Eh?! Marisa, now seeing Mokou is Stunned goes In For a Full Speed Sun Grzer, which Rips Right Through Mokou, And Obliterates the Remains with Potion Bombs, Marisa:Ze! KO 8! Flandre, Alice, Yukari, Gengetsu, & Marisa All Glare At Each other and Know that The Winner is gonna Be one of them, And begin Grinning, And Yukari immediately Starts the Final Fight By Gapping everyone to Her Realm Summoning Ran and Chen, Ran charges For Marisa, Chen, For Gengetsu, Alice Decides to assist Chen and Also Targets Gengetsu, While Flandre & Yukari As Technical Rivals, Fight Each other. Marisa Impales Ran with her Broom and Finishes her with a Master Spark, and Then Lunges Straight at Gengetsu, Alice, & Chen, and Sees Something Horrifying, Gengetsu, Holding Chens Decapitated Head, in her Insane Mode, and She Begins her assault! Bullets come raining from the sky, as well as a spark erupts from Gengetsu´s hand. Power and light engulf Alice, and then... Nothing´s left from her. Marisa barely Escapes, But gets Completely Flattened By An Incoming Train, However Flandre Blows it up. Double KO!! Yukari began Laughing as She launched Train after Train at Flandre, until Finally, Yukari Hit flandre, But, she saw Flandre Dissolve, It was A Clone!, Before Yukari could React, Her Gap exploded! Flandre Destroyed it! And Yukari began Screaming and Launched Millions of Lasers at Flandre as the three were Brought back to The Dream Realm, and Gengetsu lunged at Yukari, and Yukari began to use her Last Boundry Power, affecting everything around her. Flandre and Gengetsu looked at each other and with a small nod, both unleashed a devastating attack on Yukari. She stood no chance, as most of her strenght was drained by the fight. What was left was a burnt umbrella and dust, getting scattered by the wind. KO 9! Flandre:So it´s just you and me. Gengetsu: It would seem so. Give me your best shot~! Flandre launched herself at the angel and used both her destructive power and speed to try to destroy Gengetsu. She would succeed, if the spellcard rules weren´t in place. Gengetsu manages to escape, but leaves a trail of feathers behind her. Gengetsu: You will pay. My sister is dead. I shall avenge her! At that moment, it was over. Gengetsu lifted her hand above her head and let the bullets cover both land and sky. Gengetsu Rape Time, after all those years, was activated again. The barrage was undodgeable. Flandre was ressembling a sifter in a few seconds, with holes all over her. FINAL KO!! Gengetsu won, but at what price? Her sister was dead. The angel picked the body and let a few tears fall from her cheek. A pathway to the Unnamed Dream world opened, and Gengetsu went in, with the body of Mugetsu in her hands. Results Boomstick:Holy Shit! Wiz:The Reason why Gengetsu won this Very Long fight is Really because of the power she can muster, as well as being canonically older than most. Boomstick:Raiko had Nothing to really even Her Odds, So She Was Beat Out. Wiz:and Rika had very Weak Tanks that couldn't do Much at All, All of them ended up Blowing up in her face. Boomstick:And Nue had Nothing either, Those Powers of hers did really nothing for her, except her needing to Pull her together. Wiz:Koishis Ability Screwed her up, making her a Brightened Mess. Boomstick:and While Mugetsu had the Home turf, her Winning was Just a Fantasy (Seal) And Flandre being Childish allowed her to See Mamizou via her Vivid Imagination and Knowing she Isn't a Extra Boss, and Mamizou ended Up With a Splitting headache Wiz:And Moukos Fire can Reach Tempatures High enogu to Melt Stone, Making Suwako a Melted Mess.. Boomstick:But Mokou is Nowhere Fast enough to Keep up with Marisa spell casting Speed, and Ended up Ripped up from this Loss...And Alices Spells are Powerful, but aren't enough to Keep up With Gengetsu getting serious ...And Marisa despite Training really Needed to Train more.. Wiz: Then The three left. No one knew who could win. Since spellcard rules were still in place, and it did have a twist. That Rape Time kinda hurt my eyes... Boomstick:The Winner, Is Gengetsu, The Sinister Angelic Demon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles